


The Rundle

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has a juul, Conversations, Cute, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oneshot, Sorta Fluffy, a little weird, serious and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: Sehun has a new job at a hotel called The Rundle. As he walks into a room to tidy it up, he meets a handsome stranger that he later finds out to be named Baekhyun.





	The Rundle

Sehun grunts as he pushes the heavy cleaning cart into the elevator. He was told to go clean the rooms on the second floor.   
  
He had just moved into this town for college so he needed a job. Any job would have sufficed and this one seemed pretty decent. Today is his first day, and mission one is to clean rooms. Seems pretty easy so far.   
  
He strolls down the hallway and knocks on the first door without a do not disturb sign, “Housekeeping,” he says in a voice he deems a decent volume. After waiting a second for a response, he slides the card into the door and begins to pull his cart into the room. As he’s entering he notices the strong scent of vanilla in the air.    
  
When Sehun is in, he turns around to survey what needs to be done first. He scans the room and his eye land on the bed where he finds a brunet haired guy who looks to be around his age laying there.   
  
Struck with embarrassment, Sehun quickly bows and apologizes for walking in on him.   
  
The boy chuckles, “It’s alright. It’s my fault for not putting a sign outside.”   
  
“I can come back later,” Sehun points to the doorway and begins to step back.   
  
“Nah, it’s alright. You can go ahead and clean. I don’t mind,” the boy waves his hand in a way that’s supposed to assure him he didn’t do anything wrong.   
  
Sehun nods slowly and looks around  the room once more. It’s already pretty clean so there’s not really much to tidy up, other than the mandatory toilet clean.    
  
He feels it’s a tad awkward to just clean in front of someone, but he feels like he can’t just leave now. The guy expects him to clean and Sehun has already been standing in one spot for an uncomfortable amount of time to just not clean now, so here he goes.   
  
Sehun pulls his cart closer to the bathroom and enters with a rag and some cleaning supplies. He then kneels down to start washing the toilet.    
  
He squeezes the cleaner onto his rag and decides he may be able to do this faster if he grabs the other chemicals he’ll need and clean with them all at once. He turns back to the cart to grab the other cleaners and sneaks a glance at the guy on the bed. He looks over and notices that he’s actually really good looking. Like, really good looking. He could totally be a model. His dark oak hair suits him amazingly and his eyes are the perfect almond shape that suit his face perfectly. He has really full pink lips with a small yet defined cupid’s bow and he has a cute little button nose.    
  
Sehun snaps out of his staring at the guy and only now realizes that not only has he been staring at this stranger, but the stranger was staring back the whole time as well. The boy was laying on his back with a bored expression at the end of the bed watching him clean.    
  
Sehun freezes, not expecting to be watched by him. He feels the embarrassment setting in as they continue to stare at each other. He can just barely see the boy through the doorway because of the weird angle he’s at, but he still can. And it feels awful.   
  
It’s the brunet who breaks the eye contact first. He turns his head to look up at the ceiling and lays there loosely with one arm resting on his forehead and the other hanging off the edge. He places a black juul in his mouth lazily and blows out vanilla scented smoke.    
  
Sehun slowly grabs the cleaner and goes back to washing the toilet bowl. How long was I staring for? He acted as if it wasn’t at least half a minute...    
  
After he finishes up with washing the toilet, Sehun stands up and pushes the cart out of his way. “Um, your room is clean now,” he says awkwardly into the quiet room. He begins to wheel his cart towards the door when the boy begins to speak.   
  
“Uh, wait!” The stranger says hurriedly, stopping Sehun at the door. He sits up and turns around, sitting on his knees.    
  
Sehun turns back hoping that for whatever reason he doesn’t bring up the weird staring contest.   
  
“Do you want to hang out with me for a bit? I’m really bored in here and if time gets away from us just say this room was really messy.”   
  
Sehun stands there kind of thrown back by his question. He really thought he would be questioned about why he was staring but surprisingly no. But now he thinks about the option thrown at him, hanging out would be very uncomfortable due to them not knowing each other. And it’s very sudden and unexpected. He looks at the brown haired boy’s hopeful expression. He knows he really shouldn’t be thinking about staying, this is his first day working here after all and if he messes up it won’t be a good first impression. But who knows, maybe it could be fun? He could make a new friend which could come in handy when the stress of college sets in. For some reason, Sehun just finds himself wanting to say yes. “Uh, okay. Sure. I suppose I could sit here for a bit,” he finally says after thirty seconds of debating.    
  
The boy smiles and sits back leaving room for Sehun to sit and pats the bed in front of him.   
  
Sehun shuts the door and walks over to the bed. He hesitates a little before sitting down in front of the boy. He folds his legs stiffly, but attempts to give the impression that’s he’s comfortable with the situation.   
  
“Don’t be nervous,” he laughs a little, “I’m not gonna bite.”   
  
Sehun smiles nervously and looks down.   
  
“Well, I’m Byun Baekhyun, what’s your name?” Baekhyun lifts his juul to his lips and blows out his vanilla smoke.   
  
“I’m Oh Sehun.”   
  
Baekhyun takes Sehun’s not-offered hand and shakes it anyway. “Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun smiles. “Are you new here?”   
  
“Uh, yeah... How’d you know?”   
  
“Just a guess.” Baekhyun smirks and lifts the juul to his lips once again. “Hey I got a question, why were you staring me earlier?”   
  
And there it is. Sehun can’t just come out and say it was because he finds the guy attractive, that could come off creepier than him just staring for an uncomfortable amount of time. Okay, maybe not creepier, but just as creepy.    
  
“Uh. I don’t know, it just kind of happened?” Sehun tries. He can’t really tell if this sounds more shady than if he had told the truth.    
  
“I suppose that’s true. I was staring back after all. You’re very handsome by the way.” Baekhyun takes another hit with a little smirk on his face.    
  
Sehun looks down with light pink colored cheeks and a shy smile, he didn’t expect such a compliment especially right after Sehun told himself it would come off creepily. But he guesses that’s not the case considering he feels flattered anyway. “You’re very good looking too...” he says quietly and looks down at the bed sheets. It’s a dark solid maroon color he notices. Nice.   
  
Baekhyun chuckles a little in response, letting more vanilla smoke plume from his mouth.    
  
The room goes quiet and Sehun’s left sitting awkwardly on the bed with this stranger he has just met. And in these few seconds the realization that he agreed to sit with a stranger for an unknown amount of time sets in. Why is he doing this when he should be working? This isn’t him, he normally wouldn’t have thought twice about hanging around with a random stranger while he has other and more important things to do, he’d barely give his friends time like this. If they were to ask, he’d laugh as if they told a joke that was trying too hard to be funny and walk away.    
  
Just then, Baekhyun begins to speak again and Sehun’s thoughts are lost to the void.    
  
“Do you think you could seduce someone with a cigarette?” Baekhyun squints his eyes curiously as he ponders this thought. His gaze never shifting to Sehun, but instead stays staring at the bed as if he’s still deep in thought. He brings his juul back up to his mouth and slowly lets out the white vapor.   
  
Sehun looks at Baekhyun with a face of confusion. Seduce someone with a cigarette? What is this question? “Um, no...?” Sehun says slowly.   
  
“You don’t think so?” Baekhyun asks in a manner that tells Sehun he should think again, because just maybe it could be a possibility.    
  
“Do you?” Sehun questions confused.   
  
Baekhyun straightens himself to face Sehun more directly and leans forward a bit to explain his odd thought. “What about if it were like this, there’s this hot woman right? And she invited you to her hotel room and she’s just waiting for you in her lingerie and when you open the door she saunters up to you and takes a drag of her cigarette and blows it into your face as she presses her hot bod into yours. What about then?” Baekhyun leans back with a sure expression on his face and takes another hit from his juul.    
  
“You think it’s hot to get a puff of suffocating smoke into your face?” Sehun squints his eyes disbelievingly.   
  
“I’ve never tried, but it could be,” Baekhyun laughs. He leans back and takes another hit of his juul happily.   
  
“I highly doubt that puffing smoke into someone’s face could be hot,” Sehun smiles. He finds this topic odd and kind of funny.   
  
“Oh really?” Baekhyun leans over the side of the bed to grab something out of his bag. Sehun notices that his dark brunet bangs frame his face perfectly and his eyes trace down the brunets jaw line.    
  
Sehun catches himself staring again and averts his gaze before Baekhyun sits back up with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.    
  
Sehun sits there deep in thought wondering why he was just checking out Baekhyun like that. Yeah he’s pretty good looking but he just met him and stuff. He does some mental gymnastics and finally concludes that he’s just over thinking it and checking out people isn’t that weird and it’s normal. He can’t just like a stranger. They’ve had like zero interaction. The thought of that just doesn’t make sense to him so he dismisses it.   
  
Sehun resurfaces from his thoughts just as Baekhyun is closing in on him with a cigarette lit in his mouth.    
  
Sehun begins to lean back to keep their faces from touching, “What are you-“   
  
Baekhyun stops inches away from Sehun and blows the cigarette smoke into his face.   
  
Immediately, Sehun breaks out into a coughing fit from inhaling the smoke. The fog basically burning both his throat and his nose and causing his eyes to water. “Nope. Still not hot—“ Sehun sits back up and lifts up the collar of his shirt and continues coughing.    
  
“Try me try me,” Baekhyun laughs. He hands the cigarette over to Sehun.   
  
Sehun coughs a few more times and clears his throat. He wipes his eyes and looks down at the cigarette in his hand. “Uh, I don’t know if I really want to...”   
  
“Yeah, cigarettes are kinda gross... you don’t gotta inhale it though, just kinda put the smoke into your mouth,” Baekhyun demonstrates happily with his hands what Sehun has to do. “Just don’t think about the taste and it’ll be fine.”   
  
“You really want me to breathe this into your face too?” Sehun raises his eyebrow.    
  
“Yeah! I did it to you now it’s my turn. Don’t forget to make it hot though,” Baekhyun jokes.    
  
Sehun looks down at the cigarette. I have to make it hot, huh? Sehun lightly shrugs, giving into Baekhyun’s weird idea and places the cigarette in his mouth, careful not to accidentally inhale the smoke again. He moves toward Baekhyun on all fours and Baekhyun responds by laying back. Sehun hovers over him and sucks the butt of the cigarette. As Sehun is building up the smoke he looks down at the brunet’s pretty face which is the lightest shade of pink. Sehun lowers his head a bit and lightly blows the smoke into Baekhyun’s face, who almost has no reaction to it. The most he does is squint and cough once or twice and let out a strained, “Yeah, cigarette smoke isn’t very hot,” followed with a deep breath in after.   
  
They both laugh a little and Sehun sits himself to the side of Baekhyun and leans himself against the bed frame. He puts out the cigarette in the ash tray next to him on the nightstand. The tray must also be Baekhyun’s because this hotel has a no smoking policy.   
  
“I don’t know what I was thinking. To be honest, the thought I had with the woman wasn’t even hot either. She was like old and sitting in the middle of the room on a chair in the dark all ominous like.” Baekhyun takes out his juul and places it in his mouth again.   
  
“So, really, we went through this for no reason and what we did wasn’t even accurate?” Sehun says teasingly with a half smile.    
  
“Would you have preferred that I make you walk into a dark room while I’m in my lingerie?” Baekhyun laughs letting out a of smoke.   
  
“Maybe that’s why all this wasn’t hot,” Sehun jokes.   
  
“Mmm...” Baekhyun thinks, “Half of it was.”   
  
Sehun looks down at Baekhyun beside him. Half of it was hot? “You said the cigarette smoke wasn’t hot though.”   
  
“Yeah, the smoke part wasn’t hot,” Baekhyun turns onto his side and props his head up.   
  
He means to say I’m the hot part? Sehun feels flustered and looks down at his lap unsure of what to say.   
  
“Oh hey, what’s this?” Baekhyun places his juul in his mouth to hold it and pulls the keys that were falling from Sehun’s pocket out.    
  
Sehun looks over, “Oh, nothing too important, just my dorm and house keys.”   
  
“Oh, college? Do you have an idea what you want to be?” Baekhyun looks up from the key ring.   
  
“I’m not really sure yet... I was kind of hoping to figure that out along the way. This college is pretty good too so I wanted to get in for when I did have something in mind,” Sehun smiles and rubs his head awkwardly. “It’s probably not a great idea   
  
Baekhyun nods in understanding. “This a cute little charm. Where did you get it?” Baekhyun singles out a silver charm in the shape of a heart with three cute little pink gems lining the side of it.    
  
Sehun looks down at the charm in the brunet’s small hands. “My mother gave it to me as a gift. She saw it in a shop and thought of me I guess so I put it on my key ring.”   
  
Baekhyun sits up facing Sehun, never looking away from the charm. “There’s no picture in it,” Baekhyun pouts. “I was hoping to see a picture of you and your mother.”   
  
“Yeah...We never took one to put in it. I didn’t really mind though, the charm was good enough.”    
  
“I can give you one,” Baekyun puffs out more smoke past his juul.   
  
“Huh?” Sehun looks at Baekhyun with confusion written on his face.   
  
“Ya know, like, let’s take one together,” Baekhyun looks up at Sehun from the heart charm. “It’ll be fun and you’ll finally fill this lovely thing. Unless you don’t want to.”    
  
“No no, I want to. It sounds cute,” Sehun smiles.    
  
“It will be because we’re both in it,” Baekhyun looks back down happily at the charm.   
  
Sehun chuckles.    
  
Baekhyun back looks up, “What? Did I say something funny?”     
  
“You‘e cute,” Sehun catches himself a little too late. “Ah— Sorry...” Sehun averts his eyes back to his lap. God I’m an idiot. I need think before I speak...   
  
Baekhyun smiles to himself with warm cheeks and goes back to looking at the heart charm, “It’s okay.. I don’t mind.”   
  
To keep the room from going painfully quiet Sehun goes back to the previous topic, “....Are you in college or doing anything special?”    
  
“Nah... College is a waste of time...” Baekhyun fiddles with Sehun’s keys.   
  
“Oh? Do you not have an idea of what you want to do?” Sehun only glances at Baekhyun, not sure if he’s ready to fully look at him yet.    
  
“Mmm...” Baekhyun sort of scrunches his face as he thinks, “I want to be a singer.”   
  
“Oh?” Sehun looks over at Baekhyun, forgetting his embarrassment and raises his eyebrows in shock. He wasn’t expecting that as an answer because all his friends want to be doctors and lawyers, not singers or musicians. “That sounds really difficult.”   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“Hey I’m sure if you work really hard  though you can do it,” Sehun nudges him playfully to hopefully lighten up the mood a bit.   
  
“Thanks. My brother says that I have a really good voice, but when my mom heard that that’s what I wanted to do she wouldn’t even listen to me.” Baekhyun takes another hit from his juul and sets it beside him on the bed. He looks down and let’s out the white plume.   
  
“That really really sucks...” Sehun gives Baekhyun a sympathetic smile. He isn’t sure if Baekhyun notices it though since it was aimed at his lap.   
  
“Yeah. But hey I get it. She only wanted the best for me.” Baekhyun hands Sehun his keys back.   
  
“What’s your brother like? Other than supportive,” Sehun looks back over to him as he puts his keys back into his pocket.   
  
Baekhyun shrugs, “He’s like how any older brother would be like I guess. We fight, we make up, we bully each other, we love each other. It’s nothing special or anything.”    
  
“It’s the same with me and my brother.”   
  
“Oh? What’s he like? Other than the simple plain stuff I gave you.” Baekhyun looks back at Sehun.   
  
“He’s a pretty cool and chill dude. I haven’t really talked to him recently due to him being in college for a while now, so I don’t really know what he’s up to though.”   
  
“What’s your mom and dad like?” Baekhyun tilts his head curiously.   
  
Sehun smiles at Baekhyun’s cute head tilt and looks back to his lap, “She’s really nice and caring. She’s a beautiful woman and I’m grateful to her. Even though I have no clue what I want to do she’s there to support me every step of the way,” Sehun looks back.   
  
“What about your dad?” Baekhyun looks down and messes with his juul in front of him.    
  
“I don’t really see him much because he’s normally working and I don’t want to bother him, but he’s a pretty nice guy too. Though he’s stricter than my mom. I know he wants the best for me and he tries his best to support me even if he doesn’t fully agree with what I decide. What’s your family like?”   
  
“Pretty strict. Like I said, my family is disappointed in me for not wanting to become a doctor or a lawyer or something.”    
  
“Right... That really sucks...” Sehun looks down wondering if he picked a bad topic. Bringing down the mood wasn’t his intention.   
  
“But hey, it’s not all that bad,” Baekhyun smiles softly and playfully pushes Sehun. “They can’t be disappointed with something they don’t know right? I’m just me regardless what of what they think,” the brunet smiles.    
  
“What don’t they know?” Sehun asks with a curious expression. Even though he asked, he’s kind of scared to hear about it.    
  
“We just met and you’re already asking me for my secrets, huh?” Baekhyun smirks. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak again, “They don’t know a lot really. They didn’t know what I got up to almost everyday. They never knew that I skipped school often. They don’t know that I’m gay... You know, just the small stuff...”   
  
Sehun smiles at the gay thing because can can relate to it. He only came out to his family fairly recently, and lucky for him his family still supports him.    
  
Sehun folds his legs under him to get more comfortable and opens his mouth to reply, “They’re strict on you but they don’t check up to see what you’re up to?”    
  
“They just assumed that was a good kid and that I could do no wrong,” Baekhyun let’s out a small chuckle, “until semi recently when I disappointed them.”    
  
“I think you are. You don’t seem like a bad guy. And isn’t it a good thing they have high expectations for you?”    
  
“I mean, you’d think, but their expectations just kept piling and piling and it kept getting heavier and heavier to carry. It just felt so much better to just ignore them and act out a bit. Everything felt lighter.” Baekhyun shallowly smiles, “But even though their expectations for me are gone, the weight of their disappointment feels heavier than those ever did.”   
  
The room falls silent. Sehun sits there trying to think of something to say so it won’t feel so uncomfortable.    
  
Baekhyun brings his right hand up to scratch his face which catches Sehun’s eyes. As Baekhyun scratches his face Sehun notices that Baekhyun is wearing a white plastic bracelet with what looks to be an ombré of red on half of it.    
  
“That’s a cool looking bracelet, where did you get it?” Sehun lazily points at it.   
  
Baekhyun freezes a second and looks down at his wrist, his face looks as if Sehun asked a heavy question. “Right, I forgot I was wearing it... My nurse gave it to me. It’s kind of cool. This mid section turns red when it’s warm.” Baekhyun moves closer to Sehun and takes his index finger and rubs the white area of the bracelet to show it change color when friction is applied. “It’s kind of like those pencils schools give out as lame prizes for doing stuff,” Baekhyun laughs. He unlatches the bracelet and puts it on Sehun’s wrist.   
  
Sehun looks down and mindlessly touches the bracelet, his mind fixated on the person who gave it to him. “What do you mean your nurse gave it to you? Is it sort of like those prizes doctors offices give kids for being good?”    
  
“No, not quite. I mean, it very well could be, but I don’t think me being a good boy at my hospital is why she gave it to me. I think she just found it and thought she’d give it to me,” Baekhyun shrugs.   
  
“Oh I see. Sounds like you two were good friends,” Sehun takes off the bracelet and hands it back.    
  
“Yeah, I had a lot of time to get close to her. I kind of miss her, she was nice.” Baekhyun accepts the bracelet into his hand.    
  
“Were you sick?” Sehun sits up and turns himself to face Baekhyun fully.    
  
“I still am. I have a heart condition...” Baekhyun looks down and messes with his vape pen.   
  
Sehun’s heart sinks and his expression changes into concern and worry,“ You have heart problems yet you’re smoking and vaping?” Sehun knows it’s probably not the first thing you should say to someone in a situation like this, but he can’t help it.    
  
“It’s not like it matters...” Baekhyun mumbles.    
  
“How doesn’t it? Those aren’t good for you, I don’t want you to somehow worsen...” Sehun says with his voice full of genuine concern.   
  
“It really doesn’t matter, honestly. I’m dying anyway, it’s just a matter of a sooner or later. The only way I can improve is if I get a heart transplant... And it doesn’t look like that’s happening anytime soon...” Baekhyun rubs his bracelet to occupy his hands.    
  
“It could? You never know. There could be a donor right around the corner.” Even Sehun doesn’t really believe himself. The waiting lists for organ transplants can be long and depending on the severity of your condition you could be waiting months, or years.    
  
“I doubt it. I’m type O so things sound pretty grim for me.”   
  
“What do you have...?” Sehun feels himself growing more anxious. He wants Baekhyun to live, to receive a heart transplant. He wants to be able to help Baekhyun in any way he possibly can but he knows there’s nothing for him to do. He can’t do anything to help Baekhyun.   
  
“I honestly don’t know. I think I stopped listening when the doctors said it wasn’t great news...” Baekhyun begins to take another hit from his juul and stops. He looks at it and places it in Sehun’s hands. “I don’t want it anymore. It’s still pretty full, you can get a few more hits outta that,” Baekhyun laughs a little.    
  
Sehun looks down at the black juul, “I don’t vape...”    
  
“Yeah yeah,” Baekhyun smiles. Just then he feels his back pocket vibrate and takes out his phone. “Excuse me,” he slides the call button over and places it up to his ear. “Hello?”    
  
Sehun sits there waiting patiently and watches Baekhyun. He can hear the faint sound of a man sounding apologetic on the other end of the line.    
  
“You’re joking!” Baekhyun yells with a panicked face.   
  
Baekhyun’s sudden exclamation startles Sehun.    
  
“Shit shit shit!” Baekhyun hops off the bed and throws on his backpack while running out the door with his phone tucked in his neck.    
  
Sehun runs after him in a panic. What’s going on? Why is Baekhyun in a hurry all of a sudden? Did something bad happen? When Sehun arrives in the lobby he finds Baekhyun sitting on the arm of a couch out of breath with his phone in his hands. “Is everything okay?” Sehun looks down at Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun lets out some heavy breaths and nods. “Yeah,” Baekhyun swallows and only then does Sehun realize Baekhyun has a few tears on his cheeks.   
  
“Are you sure?” Sehun rests a soft hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.    
  
The Brunet wipes his face and takes a deep breath, “Let’s take that picture,” He extends his hand forward for Sehun’s phone.    
  
Sehun begins reaching for it through his confusion. He still wants to know why Baekhyun bolted out of there like that but he seems to be ignoring Sehun’s concern so he must not want to talk about it.    
  
Baekhyun takes Sehun’s phone and opens the camera. He begins looking around to find a good spot to take it. His eyes then get caught on a nearby table and a smile cracks on his face. He walks over and turns around with big red tinted glasses on his face. “What do you think?” He laughs.   
  
Sehun can’t help but to smile at the brunet’s cuteness. “You know, those kind of suit you.”   
  
Baekhyun lifts Sehun’s phone to check himself out in the camera and makes weird poses to test it out. “I think you should wear them in the picture. It’ll be funny.” Baekhyun takes off the glasses and hands them over to him.   
  
“Me? I don’t think I’ll look very good in them...” Sehun hesitantly takes them and slides them onto the bridge of his nose. “I think you should wear them instead.”   
  
“Wow! No way! You look so much better in those!” Baekhyun looks up at Sehun amazed. His small brown orbs shining in the hotels lights. “You look really cute!” Baekhyun adjusts Sehun’s glasses, placing them slightly slower on his nose.   
“We are officially ready to take the photo!” Baekhyun turns around and leans against Sehun’s shoulder with the phone in front and camera ready.    
  
Sehun shrugs and accepts the fact that he’s the one who wears the glasses and does a little smirk while  doing a peace sign, not knowing what to really do with his hands. As for Baekhyun, he puts on a bright happy smile.    
  
  
  
Baekhyun lowers the phone and shuts off the screen. “The picture looks really good,” Baekhyun smiles lightly and hands the phone back.   
  
Sehun takes it back slowly. What happened to Baekhyun’s happy mood? He’s back to how he found him in the lobby. “Baek-“ Sehun starts but is cut off by the brunet’s voice.   
  
“It was really nice meeting you Sehun,” Baekhyun adjusts his backpack strap on his shoulder and gives Sehun a shallow bow. “But I have to go now.” He bows once again and begins to walk away.   
  
Is Sehun really just going to let Baekhyun leave like this? Sehun begins to walk after Baekhyun. He was caught so off guard he couldn’t even say goodbye back, at least give him that. Sehun steps out of the doorway and onto the sidewalk. But what is he supposed to say? Baekhyun is walking away and Sehun doesn’t even know what he wants to say. But does that matter? All he knows is that he doesn’t want Baekhyun to go, not yet. He wants to talk more. He just needs to call out Baekhyun’s name and he’ll stop walking. Sehun will have more time, right? Sehun raises his hands up to mouth and begins to form Baekhyun’s name in his mouth but stops once he sees Baekhyun turn the corner. Sehun stands there slightly defeated but doesn’t give up just yet. He speed walks down the sidewalk and turns the corner, hoping to find Baekhyun still walking in that direction. But he doesn’t. Baekhyun isn’t anywhere to be seen. He looks around him to possibly see which way he would have turned from here, but there’s no other places to turn and there’s too many people around to spot him in the crowd.    
  
Sehun sighs disappointedly and turns around to head back into the hotel. If only he were faster. If only he didn’t freeze for those few seconds when Baekhyun began to leave. Maybe then he would have had just a few more minutes with him.    
  
Sehun heads back up to Baekhyun’s room to retrieve his cart.    
  
He enters and everything is just as they had left it.    
  
Sehun gloomily sits on the bed. He looks at the bedside table at the ashtray and the cigarettes scattered all over it. Baekhyun must have bumped it when he swung his bag over his shoulder in his hurried state.    
  
Sehun sighs and lays back. His head hits something made of plastic and he groans as his pulls it out from under him. It’s Baekhyun’s bracelet. Sehun rubs his thumb over it, creating a white to red ombré. He can’t believe Baekhyun forgot this, it seemed really important to him.    
  
Sehun sits up still looking at the bracelet. He rubs it a little while thinking of Baekhyun and how he left.   
  
Sehun clamps on Baekhyun’s bracelet and forces himself back to work. He starts with cleaning up the cigarette butts and ashes and takes his cart as he leaves the room.    
  
“You’re only on the fifth room?!” A co-worker of his exclaims behind him.   
  
Sehun looks over his shoulder and gives a small laugh, “Yeah, this one was really messy.” Sehun turns back around heads to the next room.    
  
He enters and it’s a decent amount of clean. He takes out his cleaners and begins with the bathroom, just like he did with Baekhyun’s room.    
  
Sehun only knew Baekhyun for about an hour or so why is he so affected by him leaving? Why does he feel so empty?    
  
A few months have passed since Sehun last saw Baekhyun.    
  
He sits on his bed at six AM preparing to leave for work.    
  
Sehun closes his sock drawer a tad too roughly and something from above falls to the side of his dresser. He bends down to pick it up and stares at it for a bit before sitting back down in his bed. It’s been a while since Sehun last saw Baekhyun’s bracelet. The more he wore it the more he hoped to see him again.    
  
Sehun shrugs and clamps the bracelet on. It couldn’t hurt to wear it to work again.    
  
Ever since Baekhyun left, Sehun’s had nothing but questions. Where was he from? What was he doing there that day? What was wrong? Is he okay now? Is he really just going to die and they’ll never see each other again? Did he get the transplant in the end? Did he do something wrong to make Baekhyun leave like that?   
  
Sehun sighs and opens up the locket his mother gave him. It’s been a while since he’s seen the photo they took together, he’s beginning to forget the brown haired boy’s face.    
  
Sehun pauses at the picture and all of his memories from that day come flooding back.

  


Sehun lets out a choked breath and closes his charm. If he knew he’d end up missing Baekhyun this much he wouldn’t have stayed to talk to him.    
  
Sehun takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes. He grabs his keys and heads out the door to head back to work at The Rundle, all the while thinking about this man he only knew for about an hour, but felt like he knew everything about.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story actually came to me in a dream. Even the fun little cigarette conversation as well as Baek's bracelet and juul lol. 
> 
> The reason I decided to write is because I wanted to try and capture the feeling my dream gave me. I woke up feeling the type of sad where it's uncomfortable because you lost something dear to you and you can't get it back. 
> 
> I hope I did it well and that you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
